Tea (multiplayer games)
Tea games are word games included in Mudae. There actually are five mini-games. When a maid/butler is unlocked, they will be the game master instead. Limitations For English version, plural and -ing forms are deprecated. For other versions such as French, the plural and the feminine forms are deprecated and won't be recognized by the bot. Customization Game language The games adapt themselves to the language Mudae has been put on, and will only react to words in the language the bot has been set. For example, if Mudae is still on English language, the bot will only recognize English words. If Mudae is set on French, Mudae may use accentuated letters and recognize French words only. Custom parameters Upon using a teaword command, the user is greeted with a message to react to before the custom tea countdown ends. There are also customization options given such as those for the exact points and time available: $pts number during this countdown to redefine max points. $time number to redefine the response time per round. (number has to be replaced by an integer) For black tea, it's time and health points that can be modified: $hp number during this countdown to redefine base HP (default: 2). $time number to redefine the minimum response time (default: 5s) (number has to be replaced by an integer) "Find the largest number of words" *Command: $yellowtea *Goal: Find the largest number of words containing the 3 letters indicated. You can only send one message per round... The first to reach 4 points won! *Message if nobody joins: "No participants... I would have had time to prepare a sublime tea." The number of points can be modified by the one who started the game with the command $pts. "Find the longest word" *Command: $redtea *Goal: Find the longest word containing the 3 letters indicated. The first to reach 4 points has won! *Message if nobody joins: "No participants... I would have had time to prepare an incredible tea." The number of points can be modified by the one who started the game with the command $pts. "Find any word, quickly" *Command: $greentea *Goal: Be the fastest to write a word containing the 3 letters indicated. The first to reach 30 points won! *Message if nobody joins: "No participants... I would have had time to prepare a fabulous tea." *Specific limitations: It is not possible to reuse an already used word. The number of points can be modified by the one who started the game with the command $pts. "Turn-based word game inspired by bombparty" *Command: $blacktea *Goal: You have a few seconds to write a word containing the 3 letters indicated. You lose 1 HP when the time is up. *Message if nobody joins: "No participants... I would have had time to prepare a good tea." *Specific limitations: This game can't be played alone. It is not possible to reuse an already used word. When a player's life goes to 0, they can't play anymore. The number of points can be modified by the one who started the game with the command $pts. "A mix of all the previous teas :)" *Command: $mixtea *Goal: A mix of all tea games. Each round, I concoct a random tea... Be ready! There are as many ways to win (and lose) as different teas. *Message if nobody joins: "No participant... I would have had time to prepare a cosmic tea." *Message if only one person joins: "No, you can not taste this cocktail of teas alone..." *Specific limitations: This game can't be played alone. A minimum of two players is required. Commands $ptsred, $ptsgreen, $ptsyellow, $hpblack -> followed by a number, to redefine the max pts/max hp of a specific tea. $timered, $timegreen, $timeyellow, $timeblack -> followed by a number, to redefine the time of each round for a specific tea. $remove <'color'> -> remove a tea from the list. To remove several, write them in the same command. A notice Cocktail teaword uses commands for each type of teas and some teas can be deactivated on demand. However it repercutes limitations from black tea, such as the need to play with at least one more person. Category:Features